


Feels like home

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Feels like home to me, feels like home to me</i>
  <br/><i>Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.</i>
</p>
<p>A Caskett fan video set to "Feels Like Home", as performed by Bonnie Raitt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like home




End file.
